Fluoroscopic imaging allows real-time viewing of internal anatomy of a patient, allowing an attending practitioner to observe internal features of the patient, including movement within organs and fluid travel. Fluoroscopy imaging is useful for a number of functions related to diagnosis, therapy, and image-guided surgery, for example. Conventionally provided using dedicated systems having an x-ray source and detector on a C-arm or other fixture located within a dedicated radiology/radiography site, fluoroscopic imaging is now being considered for more portable, bedside use, with a digital radiography (DR) detector that is mechanically uncoupled from the radiation source.
Along with developments that are changing the conventional design approaches used for imaging hardware, there is also interest in addressing a number of imaging limitations of conventional fluoroscopy. Fluoroscopy imaging has been characterized as generating images with relatively high noise levels and has often been constrained from accurate presentation of detail for particular structures. There is typically little flexibility available to allow the viewer of the fluoroscopy image to enhance or suppress particular details in the image or to alter the overall presentation of the fluoroscopy image sequence.
One concern for effective patient treatment relates to the ability to detect the proper positioning of tubes that have been inserted into the patient. These include, for example, endo-tracheal (ET) tubes, FT tubes, and NT tubes as well as various types of catheters and endoscopic devices. Proper tube positioning can help to insure delivery or disposal of liquids and gases to and from the patient during a treatment procedure. Improper tube positioning can cause patient discomfort, render a treatment ineffective, or can even be life-threatening. However, even though tubing, wires, and other apparatus used to support the patient can appear in a fluoroscopic image, it can be difficult to visualize these devices clearly. Little or no attention has been paid to offering the capability to temporarily enhance the imaging presentation of tubing and related features in order to support patient treatment.
A difficulty inherent to the fluoroscopy environment relates to the need to manipulate a catheter or other device while, at the same time, referring to the fluoroscopy display for guidance. During a procedure, the practitioner may not be able to reach or to manipulate controls that effect display presentation during the session. Thus, at best, the practitioner must work with the same display settings throughout the exam, even where adjustment would be helpful for improved visibility.
Thus, it can be appreciated that there would be benefits to providing operator-adjustable levels of image enhancement for fluoroscopy imaging.